


Puzza di putrefazione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Decadenza [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Zombies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble sugli zombie.





	Puzza di putrefazione

Puzza di putrefazione

 

 

Cap.1 Cacciatore di zombie

 

Afferrò la mazza da baseball con entrambe le mani. Il puzzo di putrefazione gli pizzicava le narici, sentì un sapore di acido in bocca, la nausea salire. Deglutì un paio di volte, sentiva il legno scivolargli sotto le dita a causa del sudore. Le nocche erano bianche, il viso pallido tendeva al giallino sulle guance, le labbra erano bluastre. Negli occhi rossi non si vedeva la pupilla e i capelli castano rossicci gli aderivano al viso. Diede un colpo con la mazza e un braccio cadaverico volò via.

Lo zombie davanti a lui mostro i denti sporchi di sostanza bluastra.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.2 Casa dell’orrore  
  
  
Una vocetta femminile si mise a canticchiare una serie di _làlàlà_ che rimbombarono nel corridoio facendo l’eco. Si percepirono in sottofondo le note di un pianoforte e la padrona di casa avanzò. Le sue ballerine azzurre scivolavano lungo la superficie in marmo e lo strascicò blu scivolava dietro di lei. I capelli rossi le oscillavano solleticandole la porzione di schiena nuda. Le guance incavate erano ingrigite e gli occhi azzurri erano quasi del tutto bianco. Le perline che le decoravano il vestito e quella al bracciale oscillavano a tempo di musica.  
“Bambina mia, sei venuta a prendermi?” domandò. Le luci del corridoio si spensero, la porta alla fine si aprì mostrando un agglomerato nero. La creatura aprì la bocca mostrando una serie di denti, si abbatté sulla donna, allungando delle mani cadaveri dalla pelle verde e la inghiottì. Si ritirò, la porta si chiuse di scatto e la melodia cessò.

 

[150].

 


End file.
